What happens in Anaheim stays in New York City
by MissSerendipity2013
Summary: Alfred's 4 daughters are living in Anaheim, Orange County when he decides that they should move to New York with their Uncle Lars so he can find some more work there. But sadly, their uncle can't manage to be with them due to buisness trips. So when young Chandler decides to bring in a nanny, this is a wonderful choice for the girls and Alfred. OC's, plus AmeViet. Human AU.


**Hey peoples! I'm back with a new story for America's cities! America and his two daughters are living in Anaheim with their Polish cousin when America decides they move to New York with their Uncle Lars while things are still good with the rest of the work while in Orange County. He soon finds out he needs a nanny for the children due to their uncle always going on buisness trips, and his youngest daughter, Chandler, finds her kindergarten teacher is a perfect match for the children and their father.**

* * *

The girls in the room sighed and started conversing. Their father was really busy in Anaheim, Orange County and their Polish cousin, Feliks, was taking care of them while their father was working, but living under the care of him wasn't really the best choice in the world. Or this state, actually.

"What do you think he's cooking?" A girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin asked from atop a bunk bed, swinging her legs off the edge and grasping onto pole with one arm. "I don't know, Elizabeth. It had better be good though," Another girl with wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin answered.

"I'd doubt it, Chanel. The man can't cook for nothing, not to mention he nearly poisoned all of us with his 'oh, so fabulous' meal." A girl of a average stature with brown hair, light brown eyes, and tan skin. A stench wafted out of the kitchen and the girls all lied down, covering their noses with their covers, fingers, shirts, and whatever else could be described to block out the filth that their cousin called...dinner.

"Why the cheesecake can't Toris or Aunt Bella come over and cook again!?" Elizabeth cried out, her 10-year old voice sounding sickly. "I know right!?" The girls all agreed. "I, like, made the most, like, fabulous dinner ever! SO GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Feliks roared.

"Beachfront, commence!" The girls all followed the girl with the average stature, who was also called Massie, out of the bedroom and into the 'dutch oven', as they called it. Waiting infront of them was half cooked hash browns, beets swimming in pink juice along with a side of wet cold rice, which happened to be tainted pink from the beet juice.

All of the girls gulped and slowly sat down as they all let out huge sets of shaky breaths. Chanel, or Chandler, pulled her gum out of her mouth, setting it on the rim of the plate as she picked up her fork and started to scoop up the beets in her mouth, chewing them fast and swallowing them faster.

**~Timeskip~**

The girls all rushed to bed with sick stomachs as Chandler handed out her sisters packets of gum as she unwrapped one for herself. "Better?" She asked slyly while chewing. The girls all nodded. "You're welcome!" She chirped out. "I still can't believe that we're actually living with Feliks. I mean seriously.."

"I know.." Chandler pulls on her t-shirt and her socks off. "Can't get everything you want in the world, am I right?" Mia answered. "True. So true." Massie breathed while pulling the covers over her body. "Hey, look at the good side. We're having a new teacher! She's Asian." Chandler giggled.

"Oh, lucky!" The pack crooned at Chandler. "Always have, and always will be!" She turned off the light as her sisters said good night to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! The girls who are mentioned:**

**Chandler(Chanel or Chloe depending on how you refer it as) Jones- Beverly Hills(Youngest and luckiest)**

**Elizabeth(Eliza, Lizzie, or just Beth) Jones- Westchester(Second oldest)**

**Massie(The oldest girl and the motherly type) Jones- Los Angeles(oldest)**

**Mia(Mimi) Jones- Orange County(Middle child)**

**Hope you like it! Read and Review!**


End file.
